


"We'll have a shower, that should calm you down.

by KasiaMolkvska, NataliaRizzari



Series: SEX.  no plot. One-shot [13]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hugs, I'm Bad At Summaries, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Lust, Masturbation in Shower, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Showers, Smut, Soft Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, Their Love Is So, Top Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasiaMolkvska/pseuds/KasiaMolkvska, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaRizzari/pseuds/NataliaRizzari
Summary: Listen V, that feels wonderful. But you're getting me all worked up and we have so much to do today. If you keep that up we'll end up spending the whole day in bed."Just sex, no plot.Eve and Villanelle consumate they're love all the time.V is insaciable.Eve doesn't have self-control either.Established relationship.Shower sex.Sweet and hot.Just sex...
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: SEX.  no plot. One-shot [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971370
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	"We'll have a shower, that should calm you down.

Waking, I turn my head and see you; asleep next to me. Your beautiful hair splayed over the pale yellow of our pillows - a stark contrast. The sheet covers you only to your navel; otherwise, you are still naked from the previous night's lovemaking. I roll over and drape my arm over your bare chest as I lightly kiss your neck just below your ear. You moan softly and turn your head to me; our lips touch. We both moan softly; both so happy to be together.

"Good morning Eve" I whisper and kiss you again. A long slow languishing kiss; soft, gentle, and loving.

"Mmmmm...I like that, baby" you say softly.

So, I kiss you again; loving your soft moist lips pressed to mine. Our tongues playfully duelling in each other's mouths. Our arms intertwining, our legs draping one over the other; me, pulling you on top of me, your weight pressing my full breasts almost flat as our lips stay locked together. Our moaning combining into a chorus of bliss; lost, as we are, in each other.

My hands play over your naked back and work down to each grasp one of your luscious butt cheeks. As I squeeze, you moan louder; as my fingers slip into the crevice between your cheeks, you squirm. My fingers slip farther down and they encounter wetness.

"Listen V, that feels wonderful. But you're getting me all worked up and we have so much to do today. If you keep that up we'll end up spending the whole day in bed."

"And this is a problem, why?"

"No, baby we will have time for sex but now I need to get up," you say pulling my arm and dragging me off the bed.

"We'll have a shower, that should calm you down. If you don't behave, I'll make it a cold shower," you say.

You pull me into the adjoining bathroom. I reach in and turn on the water to get it warm; then, I step in under the spray of warm water.

"Come on V, the water's perfect," I tell you. You step into the shower stall and I pull the glass door closed behind you.

We embrace, the water splashing over us as we kiss; moaning with pleasure once more. I turn you; your back to me. I take the bottle of body wash and squeeze a generous amount onto my hand. Reaching around from behind you, I begin washing you. My hand's rove over you as I move closer; my breasts pressing into your back. Your cute round bottom pressing into my mound; you wriggle your ass cheeks against me making me all tingly. Reaching up, I pull your head around and kiss you while cupping your breast with my other soapy hand.

Then, my hands spread the body wash over your tummy, and your chest; pausing to cup your smallish breasts and squeeze your nipples. Next, on to your arms and down your legs; I make your body all soapy and slippery. My lips kiss your shoulder, then the back of your neck. You place your hands over mine and pull them to your breasts. I cup them; you moan. My hands move in little circles over the soft roundness of your flesh. Your hard nipples stabbing my palms. I whisper in your ear.

"You're so perfect."

I kiss and suck on your neck; leaving a mark that will remain for days.

"Ouuuh...don't do that ... Don't put a mark on me."

You direct my hands lower; over the slight curve of your tummy.

"You shaved," I observe.

"Yes, yesterday, for you."

"Feels so sexy."

You urge my hands lower; urge me to rub your magic nub, but I deflect my fingers, teasing you. Two fingers slip down along both sides of your vulva. Sliding down, squeezing gently; then, back up inside your crease to your sensitive button. My fingertip pushes back the fleshy hood exposing your clit. I flick it up and down and your body responds; hips jerking and twisting. You squeal.

"God Oksana! Oh, fuck don't stop."

I flick, I rub, I swirl my finger around it; you're going wild with desire. You raise your hands, reach back and grab my head, holding on for dear life as your body contorts almost out of control. I continue my ministrations, increasing the intensity. Soon, your quiver, go rigid, shudder, and your legs give out; thus, I am aware of your first orgasm of the morning.

"Eve I love you " I whisper in your ear as I hold you up.

Slowly you sink to the shower floor.

"I love you, Baby," you say breathlessly, looking up at me.

You turn and place your hands on my hips and pull me to you.

You lift my foot; caressing it. You lift it higher and place my toes in your mouth; sucking gently and running your tongue over them, between them, around them. Your tongue runs down to my arch, licking me there. I place a hand on the tile of the shower for balance.

"Ouuuh...stop, I'm ticklish," I squeal and jerk my foot away.

You place your hands on my hips again and pull me closer. You tilt your head back and lean in as I straddle your head and pull your face to my eager cunt; my hips tilting to urge you on. I feel your lips surrounding my turgid nub, feel the tip of your tongue pushing my little button from side to side. My legs begin to quiver.

Your hands slide around behind me and squeeze my cheeks. We both moan and squeal and the sound of rushing and splashing water muffles our near screams of desire. As your lips and tongue continue your blissful torture of my fleshy knot, I feel your slender fingers exploring; separating my lips, pushing inside me. My hips jerk and wriggle and I squeal again with pleasure. Your fingers curl and push in deeper seeking my special spot.

You find it, and with your tongue still flicking furiously, you send me over the edge. My body shudders; guttural cries of bliss escape my lips as I grind my throbbing sex on your face. Unrelenting, you continue until I slowly collapse next to you on the shower floor.

We embrace in lust, in desire, and love, with each other. We kiss in the afterglow of our passion, we sit with arms and legs entwined, there, with warm water streaming and splashing down over us.

"We should get out," I respond. 

We hug each other more tightly and kiss tenderly; until the water begins to turn cold.


End file.
